


Smell a Massacre

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Fancy Omega AU [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Rhys, Rhys being a badass, fancy omega Rhys, putting alphas in their place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows well enough that the omega at his right hand is more than capable of putting arrogant alphas in their place--something that he relishes watching whenever he gets the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell a Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> So, this inspired an AU where Jack and Rhys are running Hyperion together, and Rhys is a sharp, "take no shit" omega who keeps the alphas under him and Jack in line. There are going to be more fics in this series!

“ _What_ was that?” Jack’s snarl cut across the post-meeting chatter around him, formerly languid, bored body becoming rigid and stiff as he sat up straight, narrowing his eyes at the offender. One of the stuck-up dick holes from Finances, all hair-plugs and plastic surgery, fake eyes, fake looks and fake smile. Fake shitty smug smile that Jack had probably _paid_ for. Evidently too confident for his own damn good. Jack’s snarl grew uglier as he glared at the man. He had already sat through a boring as shit meeting, full of disappointing figures and numbers and plenty of seething and shouting from the CEO, which had just finished so he could finally look forward to some alone time with the mate at his right hand, and _this_ fucking asshole had to go and say something like that. Oh, oh _boy_ , Jack was _really_ not in the mood for that. 

“ _You._ Yeah, you, idiot.” Jack’s rage was evident in the arch of his eyebrows and the curl of his finger as he beckoned to the alpha, barely able to contain his furious laughter as all the confidence immediately drained from the man. His mouth parted in a slight “o,” as if surprised to feel Jack’s anger directed at him. 

“Don’t think I didn’t fucking hear you. Are you fucking stupid, saying that kind of shit around me?” Jack chuckled darkly, rising from his chair, eyes trained murderous on the other alpha as he began to stalk around the long meeting table. “Oh you’re dead, you’re fucking dead, kid—“

The alpha flinched, but Jack’s assault was halted by a soft tug to the wrist, the force nothing before Handsome Jack’s anger and yet the man stalled, his eyes flickering from the terrified alpha down to the man beside him, still sitting quiet at the table. 

Rhys had a small smile on his face, one that Jack knew all too well, the one that looked innocent, complacent to the untrained eye, but Jack—Jack who had memorized the entire canon of Rhys’s expressions—knew it belied the seething, calculating gears working behind those bright, mismatched eyes. 

“Why don’t you let me take care of this, Jack? It’s been such a long and tiring meeting. You deserve some rest.” Rhys voice was clipped and professional, and yet Jack felt himself shiver, aware of the inherent darkness of Rhys’s tone, secret motives held in his timbre that only Jack could know. 

“All right, kitten.” Jack stepped backwards, crossing his arms as he watched Rhys rise up, steps purposeful and even as the younger man approached the other alpha—still frozen in place, tongue working over his lips, warring flight or fight instinct evident in his pale face. Rhys stopped mere inches from the alpha, looking him dead in the eyes. Rhys was taller, lankier than average for those of his kind, able to stand eye to eye with almost anyone. The alpha tried to swallow down a flinch as Rhys raised his flesh hand, but the young man did not strike out, instead softly cupping the other’s face. 

“It’s okay…” Rhys crooned, rubbing his finger over the alpha’s cheek. “You’re not in trouble, don’t worry. Just tell me what you said…” Rhys trailed his gloved finger underneath the man’s chin. “And this will all be over.”

The alpha’s lips parted slightly, taken aback by Rhys’s demeanor, the young man’s posture suddenly soft and pliable. Rhys’s fingers stroked lightly against the alpha’s throat, eyes calm and considerate.   

‘It’s not professional, to say things behind people’s backs, but I’m much… _much_ more forgiving than _he_ is.” He purred, bringing their bodies closer, warmth intense in the sudden shared space. For a moment, the board room shrank to only the two of them, Rhys absently trailing his cybernetic hand over the alpha’s front, demure smile on his face, a teasing twinkle in his eyes. The alpha’s own eyes constricted to pinpricks, sweat beading on his brow as he cheeks flushed at the proximity of Rhys’s body to his own. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, an audible inhale as he took in the young man’s scent. 

“I…I…”

“Yes?” Rhys asked, voice sweet and thick like honey, glazing over the other man’s composure. The alpha’s eyelids shivered, body weighted in lust. 

“I…I said…” The alpha stammered, trailing off when Rhys pressed his metal fingers softly against the man’s abdomen, lower lip drawn out in a slight pout. 

“Oh…come on, don’t keep me waiting…” 

The alpha’s mouth was fat in his tongue, evident arousal making him choke on his words. His arms trembled for a moment, before they seized, hands grabbing Rhys tightly around the waist as he leaned in close, breath hot on Rhys’s face, eyes wide and animal. 

“ _F-Filthy o-omega bitch—“_

A loud bang cut off the alpha’s words, his spine exploding outwards in a spray of blood and bone, the remaining board members screeching in surprise, despite knowing what was coming. The alpha’s body jerked, nothing left to hold it up as it crumpled in a bloody mess onto the glossy floor. Rhys towered above it, already wiping his pistol off with a golden rag he stowed in his jacket pocket. He faced the remaining board members, still idling brandishing the weapon, mouth quirked against a fleck of blood, eyebrows raised. 

“Lets try to get those numbers up for next quarter, hm?” He laughed, voice high and manic. “Now get the _hell_ out.”

The board room was deserted in seconds, the sound of trampling feet and panicked breaths trailing off until all Rhys could hear was the soft whir of the air conditioner, and the harsh exhales of the man behind him. 

“Such a sloppy little thing, aren’t you.” Jack chuckled as he stepped over the dead alpha, pressing his shoe against its limp neck as he made his way to Rhys. The younger man tucked the cleaned pistol back into his jacket, before turning back towards him, just in time to be met with a palm against his neck and lips against his own. Rhys moaned softly into Jack’s hungry mouth, hands coming up to brace against the man’s broad chest. Jack laughed again as he pulled away, shaking his head at Rhys and regarding the younger man fondly. 

“Still, not bad, kitten, not bad at all. Though…” Jack snaked his arms around Rhys’s waist, feeling the lean power of Rhys’s body bend at his touch. “I liked the whole murder bit, surprise shooting him in the gut, nice job, but I think I could do without you rubbing yourself up like a whore against someone else.” Jack gripped the man’s ass and pressed into the tight leather of his pants, Rhys rolling his eyes at him and tugging on the lapel of the alpha’s jacket. 

“God, Jack, it _worked_.”

“Oh I know it worked, baby. Not an alpha alive who can resist that sickly sweet, submissive omega routine. ‘Specially not the way you put it on. But the _point—“_ Jack pulled Rhys’s hips harsh against his own, making the man gasp. “Is that you are _mine_ , and I don’t want anyone else’s _stink_ on you.” To drive it home, he tucked his mouth against Rhys’s neck, biting and sucking harshly into the man’s throat, covering the shitty, thready smell of the dead alpha in his own until Rhys smelled thickly of musk, his own scent and the metallic tang of blood the only thing lingering beneath it. 

_“_ Maybe next time just shoot him in the head from across the table, or let me rip him apart before your eyes.” Jack whispered as he pulled back, appraising Rhys with a grin on his face. 

“Or,” Rhys’s eyes glittered, “maybe I could tear out his throat for _you_.” Jack laughed, voice echoing in the empty of the board room as he rubbed forehead against Rhys’s own. 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re too much.”


End file.
